Flip Flopped: JNPR AU
by thehemingwaydilemma
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha may have met at Beacon, and Ren and Nora might have been friends since... well, forever, but what would it have looked like if those instances were reversed? Find out as life long friends Jaune and Pyrrha start their first year together at Beacon while everyone's favorite polar opposites meet for the first time (disaster likely to ensue).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Hey there! Welcome to the story! I've been toying with a lot of ideas lately, and since my current fic, Thunderflowers, is in the final stages, I decided to give one a shot (hey, I love JNPR, you're gonna hear a lot of my love for them). These chapters may not be nearly as long as Thunder Flowers, mostly because I aim for this to be more lighthearted and energetic and I may not be able to write as often as I like thanks to University life. _

_As always, feel free to PM me with reviews, ideas, thoughts, etc. Love you all and hope you enjoy!_

_~thd_

* * *

Chapter One

"Uuugh… don't tell me we hit another bump?"

"Oh Jaune, don't be silly. We don't hit bumps when we're flying… that's called turbulence!"

The blonde boy nodded weakly from his seat at the ship's side. _Why did he half to get motion sickness so much?_ Road trips, train rides, flying in aircraft… there was nothing worse than having to deal with a moving vehicle for Jaune Arc.

At least he had Pyrrha with him. The red haired girl still refused to let Jaune be by himself as his stomach turned from the flight. Still in her armor, her green eyes smiled at his curled up form, one hand gently massaging the middle of his back. A few people snickered at the two sitting there together, but a glare from Pyrrha usually sent them on their way. Almost everyone knew of Pyrrha's reputation as a champion athlete, and no one wanted to get on her bad side this early in the year.

Jaune took a few more deep breathes, hoping he'd calm down enough to avoid hurling. "How much longer do you think it'll be?" he groaned to Pyrrha, eyes squinted open by a fracture.

Pyrrha, glancing at her watch, smiled and patted his back. "Only ten more minutes, Jaune. Now," here she stood up with that dignity Jaune wished he had, "I'm going to try and get us something to drink. Will you be okay here?"

Jaune waved his hand, not wanting to be a bother. "Go for it, you shouldn't have to waste your ride like this." Before she could retort, the blonde boy did his best grin back and gave her his thumbs up. "Enjoy the view for me, okay?"

Pyrrha half pouted before shrugging and striding further away to find the beverage cart. Alone with this thoughts, Jaune slumped against the wall, his stomach listening just this once – how long it would last was subject to change.

The Arc boy found himself smiling to himself. Beacon Academy – it still amazed him that he had managed to get into such a prestigious school on such a low ranking. Then again, he had the help of lifelong friend Pyrrha Nikos and the pressure of his father, grandfather, and practically every other man in his family to count for, so he must have been able to do something right with all those influences. But regardless, Jaune was going to enjoy this final chance at fulfilling his lifelong dream of being a great warrior and living up to his family heritage. His heart swelled with –

Sadly enough, his heart wasn't the only thing swelling. Jaune lurched forward as the all too familiar burn of stomach acid to the back of his mouth rose up in this throat, hand firmly clamped over his mouth. Scanning to make sure he didn't attract too much attention already, Jaune quickly walked over too a nearby trash can and nonchalantly spat out the nasty tasting vomit before he drew any more attention to himself and Pyrrha.

He heaved a sigh. That Pyrrha, she certainly didn't need this any more than he did. Someone on the cover of all those cereal boxes didn't need to also have the reputation of being friends with the biggest oaf on campus. He shuddered in remembrance of that painful four years of combat school; coming in dead last, the teasing at the hands of other athletes, the pointed fingers and shrieking laughs. Pyrrha didn't have to stick by him and shut them up with one harsh glare, but somehow she did. If she hadn't come with the idea for him to be her "personal trainer" or "tournament attendant" or whatever it was, he may not have made it through high school.

Jaune pushed the flashbacks out of his mind as he say Pyrrha stride over with two cups of water, placing one into Jaune's hands before sitting next to him, idly sipping hers. She reached over and dropped a red capsule in Jaune's water. He narrowed his eyes as the tablet started to dissolve as it sank to the bottom. He arched a quizzical eyebrow at his red-headed friend, hoping she wasn't expecting this to go by without explanation.

"Don't look at me like that," Pyrrha said with more sass than one might think was possible for a girl with modesty beyond modest, "you know how my mom is about Mistral herbal remedies." She casually took another sip of her drink, attention focused on a hologram of a lady from the school. "It's supposed to help upset stomach, try it."

Giving the bitter smelling solvent a quick taste, Jaune decided to give it a try. _It's not so bad once you – OH GOD IT'S LIKE OLD SNEAKER JUICE _Jaune mentally screamed, fighting back the gag reflex as he tried to choke down the red liquid his partner had said was going to help. He just hoped she was right, he wasn't choking this down for himself at this point.

Taking a deep gasp breath as he finally pulled the cup way from his lips, Jaune wiped the back of his sleeve against his mouth, turning to Pyrrha with his usual thumbs up. "Not bad," he said, hoping he had her fooled but knowing the answer.

"That bad?" she asked, punching him lightly on the arm.

"To the point where I'm surprised that it's supposed to work."

She chuckled. "Well, wait a few minutes and just hope it'll work."

"Oh good, then I can spend the landing of a twenty minute ride feeling great."

"But at least you'll be able to get off the ship without causing a scene, right?"

Jaune rewarded his pal with an attempt at a suave point of his index finger. "_That_… is actually kind of worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The aircraft came down with a hiss of the engines and an excited sigh from many students aboard. As the glass doors to the exit slid open, students began to file out and make their way towards the campus that they'd call home for the next four years. A mixture of exhilaration, apprehension, and curiosity hung in the air, each student feeling a strong mixture of all three as they strode out of the doors.

And just like that, the serene atmosphere was broken with a vividly pink swirling vortex of excitement, excitement, and… well, excitement.

Nora Valkyrie zoomed out of the doors, arms spread out wide as she screamed happily at the sky, challenging it to feel any better than she did. "Omigosh omigosh oh. MY. GOOOOOSH!" she squealed, dancing in place as the now freaked out and unsure students carefully tiptoed around the volcano of molten lunacy that talked to anyone who made the mistake of eye contact. "I can't believe we're here! I mean we're actually at Beacon Academy! Not like we'd get kicked off the ship or anything, I just can't believe we're actually here! Hey, you _guys_!" Nora pulled at the three girls who she had cornered and talked at during the entire flight, "come check it out, I mean there's an entire view of this great forest and stuff! I mean there's probably a boat load of Grimm for us to –!"

"No, no, it's fine, goodbye!" one of the girls said as she grabbed her luggage and dashed off, the other girls already dashing off towards their next destination, leaving Nora Valkyrie alone… again.

Not that Nora was affected, or even bothered by them leaving. She shrugged, skipping off towards the school, her mind already wandering around. Nora was too excited to be at her new school to worry about the girls, so she proceeded to skip ahead, eyes wandering through the crowd.

_Hmm, who looks like they know where they're going?_ she mused to herself, skipping leisurely through the campus she would call home for the next four years. She heard something about an orientation on the flight over, but she couldn't remember what time or place it was at. And to make matters worse, too many people were meandering and not really going in any set direction, which made it hard for the Valkyrie to piggy back off anyone else for help. She would have continued her skipping – and following the flight of a cerulean blue butterfly that caught her attention – if not for the sudden bump in her path.

"Ooph!" Nora stumbled a bit, regaining her attention as she realized she had stopped. As she found the center of her balance again, she found the source of her skipping-deprivation: a girl, slim and surrounded by suitcases, sprawled on the floor, a soft-pitched groan coming from her lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry!" said Nora, cheery daydreaming heading home for the day while apologetic anxiety took the next shift in Nora's wide spectrum of emotional highs; the pink enthusiast zipped around, haphazardly sticking the array of suitcases back on their little trolley-thingy. She then turned to her new friend, smile at the ready. "Hi!" she said, back to her peppy self. "Sorry about that, I –"

"You BETTER be sorry!" snapped the girl, venom in her voice as she struggled to her feet. "That's the finest Dust mined from the Schnee Quarry! Why don't you - ?"

"Ooh, Dust! Cool!" Nora interrupted, catching the other girl off guard. "That sure is a lot, what kind do you use? Mine comes in these big pink canisters that go Boom! Boom! Boom! It's fun, what kind of weapon do you use? Mine's a big awesome grenade launcher that shoots the canisters, but I can shift into a sledge hammer form that detonates the canisters every time I hit to give it extra range! Ooh! That's my favorite mode, because I can smack the ground and fly up really high and…"

The Schnee girl continued to sputter, not used to being interrupted like that, and certainly not used to someone posing her a question and then continuing to ramble on about herself as if nothing happened. With a huff, she spun on her heel and stalked away, muttering to herself as her father's hired help pushed the trolley behind her. Nora was just getting to the part about how she had managed to find the right shade of pink dust that matcher her everything when she noticed the other girl was already out of earshot.

"Wait!" Nora called, starting after the girl with hands raised in a failed signal for her to return. "What's you name? I need to know so I can put this in my scrapbook!"

No response.

"You! Girl in white! We should hang out, okay?!"

But the Schnee Heiress had already gone, and the body guards trailing behind just gave Nora disapproving shakes of the head. Nora, while persistent, did know when to stop, so with shoulder's slumped, she sat herself down on a nearby bench, watching as more and more people strode by, some chatting with people the just met, others with friends and family they're known for ages.

Nora knew sitting here pouting wouldn't get her to the orientation any quicker; still, she did wish she had come here with someone else. Or had someone she had known long enough to even write letters to.

With a sarcastic exhale, and muttering "Welcome to Beacon" to herself, the orange haired girl rose up and, like she had done all her life, fell in line with the rest of the crowd, one face in a sea of many.

Two seconds later, she was skipping again, back to her usual cheery – yet lonely – self.

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! I only have 2 finals this week so I took some time and wrapped up what I had of Chapter 2 and viola! Here she is, ready for you beautiful readers! For the path of the story, character's will meet each other at a different pace than what is canon (not just within JNPR, as Nora and Weiss have illustrated) but I can assure the teams are the same, the dynamics are all that's changing. Hopefully Team RWBY and CRDL will be featured more in this story, just to blanace things out. As for relationships -_

_Don't wanna give away too much! :D Message me with ideas/questions and don't forget to review!_

_~thehemingwaydilemma_


End file.
